ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Adad
is an alien that appears in the 2011 manga ULTRAMAN. He is an . History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= At some point, Adad had found out about the truth behind the recent killings commited by Alien Bris. He robbed Alien Igaru of his communicator and headed to Rena Sayama's concert. There, he interrupted Rena's performance as he planted floating bombs over the heads of the audience. This in turn causes Shinjiro Hayata and Dan Moroboshi to act, and they rush in to fight him, but they are easily beaten. Adad even causes some of the lights above to fall on the audience, which Shinjiro and Moroboshi have to catch. The fight is further interrupted by the sudden appearance of Bemular, who challenges Shinjiro and then cuts off the entire roof, causing it to collapse, making Shinjiro have to hold it up. Rena shouts at them all for ruining her concert but Adad threatens to kill her, until Igaru shows up. With his true target now appearing, Adad drops the act and kills Igaru, before proceeding to explain himself, while detonating the 'bombs', which were filled with glitter and confetti. He exposes the true culprits behind the recent killings as well as the hitman they had hired to take Alien Bris' place. After all was done, he simply teleported away. Adad later meets up with Bemular to talk about the airplane tragedy 12 years ago. He believes that Bemular did not destroy the plane, but was instead trying to protect it. }} Powers and Weapons - Anime= *Combat Prowess: Adad is clearly an expert in combat as he was able to easily handle both Shinjiro and Moroboshi at the same time. *Agility: Adad is able to jump high into air and perform various acrobatic feats, and can dodge Shinjiro and Moroboshi's attacks. *Knife: Adad also bears a combat knife. *Teleportation: Adad either has the ability to teleport or has a device for that function. AdadTeleport.gif|Teleportation }} Manga and Anime Differences *The fight against Shinjiro and Moroboshi was made considerably longer while his exposing of Igaru and his accomplices' deeds were shortened in the anime. *His 'bomb's were not projectors, they simply exploded into harmless materials. *He immediately killed Igaru in the anime when he had the chance, instead of exposing him to the crowd while he was still alive. Gallery Adad_Full.jpg ULTRAMAN_Fourway_battle.jpg AdadOfficial.png Adad_2011.jpg AdadGiantForm.png Trivia *Adad is clearly a homage to Dada. **Further tying into this idea, the original Dada was an 'Agent' sent by his people on a mission. **More obviously, Adad is Dada spelled backwards. **Adad is 271 years old during the story. The original Dada who appeared is Agent #271. *Adad speaks in an eloquent way, but has a cruel streak and mocks others. *Adad's species are warlike due to having inferior physical abilities to most of the aliens in the Ultra Series. Adad himself was subject to genetic manipulation procedures to increase his combat ability. He was the first to undergo this procedure. *Adad's full title is Agent Adad of the Immigration Administration Bureau under the Star Cluster Council. Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Manga Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)